Alone
by HollisterLove
Summary: Max is alone in the world, even though there are billions of other people around her. Why is her last "mission" her going to Germany?
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am, typing up some one-shots instead of being in school. I "missed the bus on accident." I just didn't feel like going to school. My parents didn't even notice I was home until I cam down for food. Hell, they didn't even know I took the bus to school.**

**I know I still have to put the final chapter up of **Gone**, but I'm going to write some one-shots instead. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Alone

Max's POV

Here I am, alone in this world. No one to comfort me, no one to say hello to.

Oh yes, there are people in this world. A few billions of people, actually. But two weeks ago, there were a few billions and _nine _people in this world. To my knowledge, there are a few billion people and one right now.

I know that a few hundred people die each day. I also know that some of the people who die each day aren't famous enough to get on TV. But the eight people that died two weeks ago to this day meant the world to me. Well, seven of them meant the world to me. The other one person did before he betrayed my Flock and myself.

My Flock. The people who would do anything for me. Those people were the reason I got up everyday and lead them. I loved them so much, and I still do. Those five people, —Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel—they were the reason I didn't just sit in a ditch and cry to myself everyday.

But now, they're gone. They died right in front of me. Beaten, actually. They were sentenced to their death and I had to watch.

There wasn't a real reason for their death. The White Coats told me "the Erasers were bored and needed something to play with." That was the best answer I could get out of them.

The reason my mom, Jeb, and Ella died was because "they knew too much about the School's and Itex's plans for recombinant DNA life forms." That is what made me extremely mad because Jeb _was _part of the School, so it was okay for him to know classified things. It also mad me made because my mom worked for the School in earlier years, before their ideas got too out of hand. And my half sister, Ella? Why did she have die? Her birth was natural, she was fully human, and her life was normal until the day she met me. Why did she deserve to die? And because she knew too much about Itex and the School?

Now that, I do not like. Which is why I am flying with Total to the headquarters in Germany to talk to Marian Janssen--the woman in charge whom I've met before—a little more than a piece of my mind.

**Good? Bad? Okay? Review so I know if you liked it! **

**HollisterLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh. It's only Thursday. Why isn't it Friday?! Oh well. At least the Phillies are playing against the Dodgers. GO PHILLIES!!!!!! (I'm a Phillies phan if you couldn't tell)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Alone

Max's POV

I took my cup of hot tea and paid the man that worked behind the register at the Dunkin' Dounuts. I looked at the date on the paper that was on the counter and it said, "September 14, 2013," which means that it's been two and a half weeks since my family died.

Right now, Total and I are about to get on a plane from Phoenix, Arizona that will take us to the Philadelphia airport. From there it will land in Berlin, Germany, where I will go to the Director to get some answers.

I'm currently in the waiting room, waiting to get on my first class seat. The plane doesn't leave for about half an hour, so we won't start boarding for another fifteen minutes. I guess this would be a good time to go over what's happened in my life.

Well, for starters, I turned eighteen about a month before the Flock was sentenced to their death. So that means that Fang and I had been together for roughly four years.

After we "saved the world," the Flock as a whole decided to settle down. So we bought a house in a secluded area in the southwestern part of New Mexico. It was only a couple hours' flight from our house to my mom's house, so we visited her and Ella often. And since Fang, Iggy, and I were not "legal guardians" of the younger three, my mom and Jeb would pop in on us from time to time. That was the only way that we could live on our own and go to school.

We started school in a public school, which, thankfully, didn't have a Head Hunter. Fang, Iggy, and I were fifteen at the time, so we were sophomores in high school.

Nudge was thirteen, so she was in the eight grade at the middle school, along with Gazzy who was in sixth grade.

Angel, my baby, was seven, so she was in second grade.

By the time we started school, people knew our faces and knew what was special about us. Sure, a few of them asked questions about our wings and our life in the School, but none of them made fun of us, or treated us differently. We were just regular kids that lived a different childhood than most people.

Iggy, Fang, and I had graduated high school last May. Iggy had a scholarship to New Mexico State University, which was about twenty minutes from where we lived. He would have been freshman this year and would have started culinary classes last Thursday. Fang and I didn't plan on going until we were in our early twenties.

"Max," Total whispered from my backpack, which is resting by my feet. "When are we going to get on the plane? I'm dying in here."

"Soon," I said quietly into my backpack, pretending to be looking for something. "I think in about five minutes."

Where was I? Oh yes, Nudge. Nudge was sixteen and would have started her junior year in high school. She was so excited to start school once she got her schedule in the mail.

Gazzy was fourteen and would have started as freshman in high school.

And last but not least, my little baby Angel who wasn't so much of a baby anymore. She was twelve and would've started as a seventh grader at the middle school in our district.

Oh, I miss all of them so, so much. If I were in a little closet by myself, I would be crying until I had no more tears. But, since I'm not alone and I have to keep myself together for my next journey, I can't do that.

"Will all passengers on Oceanic flight 815, please start boarding?" The lady at the front desk near the gate to the plane called over the loudspeaker. **A/N: If any of you can guess what TV show I got **Oceanic flight 815 **from, I will give you double virtual cookies.**

"That's us, Total," I said, getting my boarding pass out from my pack. "Here we go."

**Was it okay? I tried to make it not so boring, even though it was just a filler chapter. I thought that it was okay, but I probably shouldn't have written this during the NCLS game. (Yes, I am a huge Phillies fan. I LOVE COLE HAMELS!!)**

**Review!**

**HollisterLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm home sick today, just like everyone else in my school. Okay, now tell me if it's messed up that out of more than 600 kids in my school, about 100 of them are out sick today. Yeah, and they still won't close my school down to disinfect it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Alone

Chapter 3

Max's POV

"Good morning passengers. We're about to leave the gate and head onto the runway. We should arrive in Philadelphia in a little over five hours. Thank you for flying with Oceanic Airlines. We hope you enjoy your flight."

Ugh, we're finally going to take off. We've been sitting here for over twenty minutes because the monkeys that work in the Phoenix airport can't figure out how to do anything.

I really have no plan of how I'm going to go about with the Director, so I guess now would be a good time to think of one.

Hm. It's been a few years since I've had to something like this, so this is a bit challenging. Maybe some music will help me.

I grabbed my iTouch out of my pack and put it on shuffle. _Headstrong _by Trapt came on. Since you're not allowed to have electronics out until the plane is at a certain number of feet in the air, I made sure the stewardesses couldn't see it.

Now what was I thinking of before? Oh yeah, my plan. Well Itex knows my face, so they would let me right in the building. As to getting face-to-face with the Director herself, that is going to be tough. She is said to be an "important woman that has no time for unimportant things." I really don't care what she does and doesn't have time for. If she doesn't meet with me, then that lady has another thing coming to her. She is the one that killed my family, so I want some answers from that bitch.

How can I fit Total in this mess? I don't know, I guess he can just follow me. It's not like he can help me fight. What's he going to do, bite their ankles? Yeah, Total is so scary.

A little while later, the stewardesses came around with the drink carts; I got a Pepsi for myself and a cup of water for Total.

I got pretty bored and suddenly became tired, so I leaned my seat back and fell asleep.

**Yeah, it's kind of shitty, but don't pull any bullshit on me. Just review.**

**HollisterLove**


End file.
